


Reverse Order

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry's going to need a stiff drink after this, Crime Syndicate of America, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe, Surreal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Thought Earth-X was Messed up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Barry Allen's life is completely thrown through a loop when an evil female speedster shows up. Revealing herself as the one thing he never expected.





	Reverse Order

Barry took a deep breath and glared at the person standing across from them. “You know, I've kind of recently fought Nazis. You're a bit late to the party.” 

The woman at the receiving end of his words chuckled. Her suit was a combination of Barry's, the Reverse Flash he knew, and what he assumed was the Nazi Flash due to the SS symbol replacing the lightning bolt. “Well, you see, I heard the great hero, Barry Allen was locked up, so I decided to take a vacation here and well, wreak havoc.” 

“Rumors of my incarceration have been greatly exaggerated.” Barry spoke.

“Oh, you're just no fun, Barry Allen.” The woman chuckled, and he was starting to get annoyed by how often speedsters loved to modulate their voices. 

“I'm totally lots of fun, just not to evil Nazis from another universe. I mean, for crying out loud, how many evil Nazi universes are there?” Barry grumbled.

“Wouldn't evil and Nazi be redundant?” The speedster chuckled. “Regardless, call me Blitzkrieg. It's perfect for me.” 

Barry nodded. “Okay, so you're Lightning War, got it. Why don't you just go back to your home planet then?”  
“Oh, but if I left without kicking someone's ass I'd be disappointed.” Blitzkrieg chuckled.

“What are you, literally the evil female twin of me?” Barry frowned.

“Oh, I'm a bit more than your evil twin, Barry.” Blitzkrieg grinned and reached up, and removed her mask.

Barry gasped in shock.   
Blitzkrieg smirked. “Didn't expect this twist, did you, now, Barry?”   
“How? You're an evil Iris? That doesn't make sense.” Barry spoke, completely thrown by the woman who looked exactly like his wife. 

“I'm from the world that's a complete opposite of yours. In my word, Hitler was the leader of the allies. The Nazis still existed, but they were lead by Winston Churchill and friends.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“Okay, this explains the whole looking like a Nazi thing.” Barry spoke.  
“Oh, yes. Indeed.” Blitzkrieg chuckled. “My husband who looks like you is named Johnny Quick.”

“Does like every evil speedster have a cliché name? I mean, Savitar, The Reverse Flash, Zoom...” Barry grumbled.

“Probably.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “So, want to be a wife-beater?”   
Barry winced. “No, Officer, it wasn't my wife I beat up, it was an evil Nazi doppelganger.” 

Blitzkrieg chuckled. “Hey, I just love being bad.”   
Barry frowned. “I really hate mirror universes.”

“Oh, well. Time to kick some ass.” Blitzkrieg grinned and rushed at Barry.  
Barry grabbed her and said. “I don't want to fight you, and I don't mean that just because you look like Iris.” 

Blitzkrieg chuckled. “I know it's weird, that I'm Iris from a universe where everything is opposite land, but that's where I'm from, and I enjoy helping out Ultra-Woman. She's our universe's version of Kara.” 

Barry frowned. The idea of a completely evil version of Kara out there that was exactly like her was a bit disturbing to think of. Even Overgirl started off as how Kara was, slowly but surely swayed to the darkness by Hitler himself. That was also something that seemed so surreal, that Overgirl would have been around for it all.

Kara had explained to him her inability to age much at all, and it was from her lesson on that subject, and Overgirl's words that he had pieced together everything.

Barry was a genius by definition, and by actions, after all.  
Blitzkrieg broke him out of his thoughts by coming at him again. He easily countered her attack and pushed her back.

“Knock this off, Blitzkrieg.” Barry spoke.  
“Ah, but it's fun wreaking havoc.” Blitzkrieg chuckled and rushed towards a mailbox and picked it up. “That's a new one!” Barry yelped and dodged the thrown mailbox.  
“I'm not just all about the speed, you know.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “I got some benefits from Ultra-Woman. I guess you could say we were friends with benefits.” 

Barry winced at the terrible joke. “Great, an evil Nazi speedster who's a comedian.”   
“3rd generation Nazi even! Well, you know what I mean!” Blitzkrieg grinned.

Barry groaned. “Can we just have you leave and not come back?”   
“No! I want to kill people, or at least beat you up.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“Lady, the guy asked you to leave quietly.” A voice spoke and Blitzkrieg smirked and turned around. “Hello there, Cisco.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

Cisco's eyes widened. “Um, I did not expect that.”   
Barry chuckled weakly. “I'll fill you in once we get her back to her evil universe.”

“Okay then!” Cisco grinned. “Let's take the evil Iris back home.” 

“Well, you could, if you knew exactly how to get to my universe. There's a few too many universes for you to go check even if you had a thousand years.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

“Okay, so we're just not going to bother correcting Kara on the whole only 52 Universe thing?” Cisco frowned.

Blitzkrieg chuckled. “Ultra-Girl, my Kara, and the Kara you know aren't that far apart, I have to say. So arrogant, even to a fault. However, I'm not leaving without some sort of blood on my hands.”

“Why does everyone who dresses up like a Nazi have to make them look downright nice and friendly?” Cisco grumbled.

Blitzkrieg laughed loudly. “Oh, that's wonderful. I love your humor.”   
“Then you'll love this.” Cisco spoke and blasted out an attack that hit Blitzkrieg in her chest and knocked her backwards. 

“Hey! Now it's time to show off my other ability.” Blitzkrieg grinned and levitated into the air. 

“That's just wrong. A flying Nazi Iris West.” Cisco frowned.

“Damn, guys, you're so fun to mess with.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “But I can't fly that well. However, I can still move in the air enough to avoid both of your attacks. So, who are you going to have to kick my ass?” 

“That would be me.” A voice spoke and a blast of ice slammed Blitzkrieg against a building.  
She grumbled as she hit the ground. She stood up. “Alright, who's the funny person?” 

“That would be me.” Killer Frost spoke as she reformed from mist. 

Blitzkrieg nodded. “Ah. That makes sense. The irony of Killer Frost not killing is not lost even on me.”   
Barry frowned. “Iris is so going to be disappointed she missed the excitement.”   
Caitlin chuckled. “I doubt it.” 

Blitzkrieg smirked. “Okay, so, if you're all going to have 3 on 1 fights, maybe I shouldn't hold back any more. Let's see if Barry's learned a little trick called the Infinite Mass Punch.” 

“Hold on a minute. Let's not destroy the entire universe with a single punch.” Cisco frowned.

Barry groaned. “This is so bizarre. I mean, I haven't punched anyone at super-speed in a long time. Guess I am going to have to punch my wife. Boy that was so weird to say.” 

Blitzkrieg laughed. “Oh, you guys.”   
“Who names it the Infinite Mass Punch anyway? Does Evil Cisco name it that” Cisco grumbled.

“No, Johnny did.” Blitzkrieg grinned.  
Cisco blinked. Barry groaned. “My evil twin apparently.”  
“Oh, man, I hope your evil twin doesn't join the party. Savitar was evil enough.” Cisco groaned.  
“Guys, seriously, let's concentrate on the evil Speedster.” Caitlin grumbled.

“Yeah, let's beat up on one person when there is three of you!” Blitzkrieg chuckled. “And I'm supposed to be the bad guy!”

Caitlin raised her hands. “We don't want to hurt you that much, but if you won't leave, we'll make you leave.”

Blitzkrieg frowned. “You guys are not any fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comics really are that weird. The Crime Syndicate of America is literally DC's Mirror Universe.  
> Hitler was a good guy!   
> Abraham Lincoln assassinated President John Wilkes Booth.  
> You can't make this stuff up. It's just that bizarre.
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more of this.   
> And if you don't like it, well promise me you won't hire Evil John Fitzgerald Kennedy to Assassinate me. :)


End file.
